Battlefield: Bad Company 3: Operation Equestria
by Lord Michael Blackburn
Summary: after stopping the SCALAR device in BC2, the boys have been sent on a mission to save america...and in a cliched way end up in equestria! but, if things couldn't get any worse, an old foe reappears. rated M for humor that bad company does
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story had been on my mind for a while; after I re-played BC1, I got an idea. To get the gist of what I was thinking, basically, I took my FFE mentalltity (word) and mixed that with the shit that we loved about BC1 (golf cart VS. tank….who will win?)(golf cart). Then mix my favorite writing topic of ponies with it, add a dose of favorite characters, and a possible resurrection of Flynn, and you have my new story:

Also, this takes place near the end of BC2.

Battlefield: bad company 3

Operation: equestria

By: Michael Blackburn

_Plot: the time draws near as kirlenko prepares to fire the scalar weapon, and bring America to it's knees so Russia can invade….but the boys of bad company think otherwise._

_How does this relate to ponies?_

_You will see soon enough._

Chapter 1: Airborne

"_your too late…we are almost at zero point!" kirlenko growled_

_Retford walked up to the glass and said "I don't think so" he turned to hags and Marlowe then said "do it."_

_Kirlenko had a horrified look and said "what…what are you doing!" as haggard walked up to the window, and stuck 2 bricks of C-4 to it, then stepped back and said "it's showtime!"_

_Marlowe pulled his pistol out, and watched as the window exploded; sweetwater yelled "take the shot Marlowe!"_

_He aimed down his MP-443's sights and fired several shots into the heart of the monstrous machine causing it to explode with earth-shattering force. _

_A side of the plane got shredded off as the machine exploded; Marlowe couldn't hear what the other guys were saying as he yelled "where's kirlenko!"_

_Sweetwater shrugged as began to drag a parachute over to him; in the corner of marlowe's sight, he saw kirlenko lunge out and tackle sweets out the plane, trying to get the extra parachute out of his hands; Marlowe leaped out after them, ready to kill him._

_It all went by in a flash to him, free-falling, firing his pistol, watching the villains limp body drift away, and him getting the parachute and drifting to the ground._

_As he took his parachute off, haggard finished looking at a roadsign and exclaimed "WERE IN TEXAS! HOME SWEET HOME!"_

_Sarge smiled and answered a question sweets asked; he didn't hear the first half, but saw sarge point at him and say "…I don't know sweets, but you should ask Marlowe over there….thanks to him, I'm now retired!"_

_The guys smiled and laughed while haggard began talking about places they should go celebrate; just as they were about to head down the road, a U.S army humvee drove up, and retford barked "SQAUD: ATTENTION!"_

_As general Bradford finished telling the squad that the Russians were invading, haggard stepped forward and said "uh, sir? We just blew up that ultimate weapon of theirs…P.S, invasion canceled!"_

_The general gave them a grave look and said "they aren't invading here…..there coming in through Alaska!"_

_( 2 days later…..)_

Sweetwater glared at haggard as they got off the humvee and said "oh….we just blew up there superweapon! Invasion canceled! BULLSHIT HAGGARD!" sarge was staring at the ground unhappily and said "I think the good lord is trying to tell me that I can never retire I my lifetime..Christ I hope someone kills me and my wife gives me my car back….hell, learning how to finally work PowerPoint would be nice too."

Marlowe was deeply depressed; time after time, the guys in bad company kept getting in to things they never wanted to do; first hags' invaded a neutral country single-handedly, then it was Sweetwater discovering a SAD agent…what next? Talking ponies?

He got out and stood at attention as general Bradford appeared and said "at easy gentlemen; as you may now notice, you are in Canada. We are setting up a FOB and preparing to attack the Russians with our delta teams…you guys will go in before the delta teams and clear the way for them. Dismissed gentlemen."

Sarge looked down and yelled "FUCK! Those shitbirds at high-com DID IT AGAIN!" haggard nodded and said "well…we went from suicide squad to soldiers and then back to suicide squad…what could possibly make this anymore nostalgic?"

General Bradford stopped walking, turned around and said "oh, and before I forget boys, someone said they wanted to join you on your attack, as your source of Intel as well as marksman ship. You may remember her; Captain Janet wooding….to you boys, mike-one-Juliet."

Sweets' dropped his M-60 and said, with a waver in his voice "miss jul-I mean, the radio person is here?"

The rest of the squad rolled their eyes and chuckled; haggard walked up to the general and said "what he means is the only girl who ever semi-willingly talked to him actually came to visit us?"

A familiar voice behind them said "yes boys….except, I am here to ORDER you."

As the general left, the squad turned around to see a blond in a ACU, with 2 silver bars on the collar; the squad perked, and Marlowe asked the question in everyone's mind "where have you been? And how was that gold you got?" she smiled and said "I bought plenty of things I can't mention because sweet's may pass out for reasons. Haggard chuckled and muttered a "69" joke as Sweetwater began to blush for looking so….sweetwaterish.

She continued and said "well, after I had my fun, I went back to work with the SAD units where I was trained to be a sniper with an M-95, as well as adviser who could get need-to-know Intel in the field. After I heard about your stopping of the scalar weapon over texas in a report, I had to join you boys in another mission that suited your talents."

Sarge began crying as he said "I just want to retire….please at least ignore me as I go AWOL…" haggard patted and said "there there sarge; at least we saw your home country Africa and fought the cowboy militia there." Sweetwater began yelling and said "IT WAS SOUTH AMERICA YOU DUMBASS! YOU KNOW, WHERE WE ARGUED ABOUT THE BEST PART OF THE MOVIE PREDATOR!"

Haggs gave him a look, chuckled and said "Billy still was a bitch."

The captain looked at Marlowe and said "are they like this all the time?" he nodded and said "yeah…I don't notice much wrong with them though, maybe they made me crazy, captain" she looked at him and said "you guys just call me "July"…I hate having my squads call me by rank, and I remember sweets always called me "miss July".

Marlowe nodded and said "sure thing…July…well, since we're talking right now, what's this mission we have to be sent on that seems suicidal?" she waved him over to a tent with a battle map and said "about 20 miles into there rear flank is a site our spy planes have spotted; it looks like some weapon of a type we haven't seen. The reason I asked to have you boys get put in my control is because you have taken out a Russian superweapon, and that you boys get things done." She looked out the window, noting sarge cussing out haggard about "how he was so American, but haggard wouldn't know unless he slapped some apple pie in his hillbilly face"

She looked back at Marlowe and said "the only reason I still have faith in you is because you actually got the gold" he gave her a shocked look, but quickly changed it as she smiled and said "just kidding…I love you guys, despite everything else."

She stepped outside to break up the fight sarge started, and give them there orders she had just told him. Frankly, Marlowe had a feeling this mission, planned by a person he trusted (she had risked her job a while back to make sure he could save his squad) and being carried out, would be easy.

Then they could all go to Texas, where Sweetwater would keep hitting on July, haggard would get drunk, sarge would learn how to use a computer; and I would enjoy life.

He picked up an XM8 from the table next to him and stepped outside; it was time to get back to work.

A/N: yay! Mike-one-juliet is back! Her name, janet wooding, is a slight reformation of the name of the chick who voices her (Jennifer woodward). Also, this story is the expression of my hope of a BC3 that I hope will be as funny as BC1.

Review my brethren, and I hope you will continue reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can't wait for BC3. They have to make it; and maybe Flynn will be back from the dead. Or maybe the legionnaire will return!

Chapter 2: snowmobiles are for pussies!

As haggard was screaming about "it wasn't like she was his REAL cousin!" July walked up and said "SQUAD, ATTENTION!" the boys (including Marlowe) quickly lined up as she told them there orders:

"we are going to stop a superweapon, that will maybe be like the one you destroyed over Texas. I chose you because you have the experience we need; sarge has leadership and fishing abilities, haggard likes blowing shit up, Sweetwater can't shut up, Marlowe does all the work. It makes sense, really."

Haggard raised his hand and said "I also LOVE that goddamned auto-injector—"

"haggard?"

"yeah sarge?"

"shut up and let the lady finish."

"yeah sarge…"

She held back the smile that appeared on her face as she continued "and we are moving out in a few minutes. This may as well be a suicide mission, because 10 squads before you made the trip and failed, but you guys don't…. hell you stopped the legionnaire in the past! "

Marlowe raised his hand and said "how do you know that we did that?"

July smiled and said "the spy satellite we have access to was watching you the whole time. We knew your every move during that trip; and on that note, Sweetwater…what you did in that shed was revolting!"

He shrugged and said "but I was lonely!"

The rest of the squad looked at him and said "going to the restroom you told us?" Sweetwater began blushing as he said "well, then…LETS GO! I don't wanna talk about this." As Sweetwater ran away crying, she gave Marlowe a strange look and said "I was joking, but I guess he believed me…scary part is I think he DID do what I was joking about."

Marlowe shook his head and said "yeah…poor guy can't go without reading his popular science magazine…so he sneaks away to read it." July's jaw dropped as she said "wait, so THAT's what it was about? I thought he was—nevermind."

(a bit later…)

The boys were hanging out in the motor pool, waiting for july to get there; haggard was playing with a claymore muttering "..just like women always do, makes a time but never shows up till' 10 minutes later…" sarge looked up and barked "SQUAD ATTENTION!"

They all stood up as July walked by in what looked like army-issued SPECDAT(ASS) snow-gear. It was snug fitting, in ALL the right places. Marlowe tried his best to not look as she passed by; he knew it was a losing fight as he saw sarge, sweets, and haggard lean out of line to stare at her ass as she mounted up on the snowmobile. She quickly swung her head around and saw them quickly snap back to attention as she said "mount up boys…it's going to be a long ride."

Marlowe swore that she knew what they were doing, but he wondered why she was smiling.

Sweets jumped on the snowmobile like a pimp and said "hey haggard, remember when I said I could kick your ass on a snowmobile…here's my chance to prove it!" he gunned it and sped off as haggard clumsily crawled on the back of Sarge's snowmobile and said "follow that nerdy guy!"

As they sped off, Marlowe got on the last snowmobile and casually took off, following the trail of shotgun rounds, tread marks, and cuss words.

Marlowe quickly caught up to sarge and haggard, who were catching up to sweets and July at that point. Haggard was yelling mid-sentence about "how truckasarus rex could kick everyone's ass in this race." July looked back for a second and said "I still have some gold left over from before…try to beat me, and a few could be yours!"

She promptly sped off; Marlowe turned to look at the rest of the squad, but they had taken off at unbelievable speeds.

(a little later)

As Marlowe pulled up to the rally point, he saw haggard, Sweetwater, and sarge fighting over 2 bars of gold that July must have thrown to them; he walked on past and headed up to july, who was updating the map on her computer. She glanced to him, then the rest of the squad and said "why are they that crazed over 2 bricks?"

Marlowe shrugged and said "it probably has to do with the fact haggard drank most of our money away. Didn't hurt me because I gave it to my little brother, so he and my family are living it up." as she began eating a granola bar, she nodded and said "your money went to a good cause, I like your thinking."

He shook his head and said "it was that or have haggard drink it away."

She laughed and said "you boys…your really something weird!" she looked at the map on her screen and said "well, Marlowe check out the map…we are 4 miles from our target, just a trek over the hills."

Marlowe was about to go tell the squad, but then asked july "what's so important about this superweapon? If it was a war-winner, they would have used it to destroy us as they attacked." She shook her head and said "no…I believe it's a backup plan. If we push them back, the Russians hold us here then fire the superweapon. After our forces are decimated, they take America!"

Marlowe didn't really understand so he simply said "I'll get right on that."

He went back to the boys, who were still fighting over the gold bars; sweets was yelling "this isn't fair! I beat you and sarge in the snowmobile race!" haggard growled and said "yeah…and snowmobiles are for PUSSIES!"

Marlowe reached in and swiped the bar from them, watching them flop back on the ground; he looked at them and said "July beat all of us, so she gets her gold back! Besides, haggard doesn't need more gold to drink away." Sarge nodded and said "yeah…I guess Marlowe's right. Haggard drinks too much…drank away 60,000 in gold that day, I think." Sweetwater nodded and said "and that was the first day! We were in Mexico for 3 months!"

As sarge and sweets began to argue with haggard, Marlowe put both bricks back in July's pockets and said "these are yours. You deserve better than bad company does"

As Marlowe went back to the boys, he didn't notice July taking a good, long look at him.

_Manners AND looks?_ She thought _after this mission, this one's a keeper._

A/N: well, this chapter I got out as soon as I could, but I am working on 4 different stories of different genres. It's not easy. You should review and make this worth my time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well, after some procrastination and a stroke of AWESOME, I give you happy bastards chapter 3 of bad company's tale!

Chapter 3: isn't this a fanfic cliché?

The squad was lying on their stomachs on a hill about 50 yards from their objective; it was a hardened bunker with about 20 men with emplaced weapons like KORNET and KORD.50 defenses. Sarge handed the binoculars back to July and said "how are WE going to get in there? They have more men alone, not including the emplaced weapons!"

She smiled and pulled out her M-95; after a few seconds she attached a silencer to it and said "you boys head down the slopes and make a distraction, I'll pick them off if they try and stop you. Haggard commented "right about now, we could use a golf cart and some old Mexican music CDs." Sweets nodded and said "then have spinners on the golf cart!"

Sarge looked at them like they were retarded and said "you two, SHUT UP!" he turned to Marlowe and said "ante up Preston, were just going to charge down this hill…and hope July covers us; haggard, you good first."

Haggard racked his 870 and said "all right, times up, let's do this…**LEEROY JENKINS!"**

The boys watched as he sprinted down the slope, and watched as an alarm in the base started up; they charged down the hill to try and keep haggard alive. Marlowe raised his XM8 and fired a 40-MM grenade into a armored KORD MG turret, and saw the operator get thrown out; just as he was about to shoot him he felt something whiz by at extreme speed, and then the Russian exploded. He was glad that she was on their side as he kept going down the hill, runnin' and gunnin'.

Sweets was pinning them down with his M-60 so haggard could plaster them with his AT-4; sarge was backing Marlowe up as they began cutting the wire surrounding the bunker, and all the while they heard sniper bullets whizzing by, then the screams of dying Russians.

As Marlowe cut through the last bit of barbed wire, sweets and haggard wiped up the last few Russians who hadn't fallen back to the inside of the bunker; sarge got on the radio and said "july, form up on us, the Russians are falling back into the bunker."

As he put the radio down, he turned to Marlowe and said "I didn't trust haggard with the C4 this time, tell me you didn't 'lose' it like haggard does. Marlowe pulled out a large green pack and said "its all here! Where do you need it?"

As July jogged up, sarge pointed at the door and said "open that shit up, and give the reds a surprise."

He tossed 2 bricks into the ground in front of it and said "stand back! Its gonna leave a mark!"

The squad got behind cover, and Marlowe pressed the clapper with a distinct _beep_; the explosion threw the door and bits of Russian all over the place. Haggard stood up and yelled "CHARGE!" as injured Russians crawled from the wreckage.

They rushed through the halls, killing any Russians who got in there way as they headed to the room shaped like a dome.

Sarge looked at the metal blast door blocking their way and said "stack up and get ready to breach; get ready for anything, this isn't in slow motion!" as haggard stuck the last bricks of C4 on the door, they stood back and blew it down, then charged in guns blazing.

They quickly killed the door's guards, then killed 2 Russian soldiers who were pointing at something on a TV; the last Russian ran up to a panel and hit a large arming switch, and as sweets tore him up with the LMG. As his body slid down the console, his weight hit a large, non-clichéd red button, and the super-weapon popped up from its storage unit, and began powering up.

Marlowe took a good look at it; it was a slightly smaller scalar-type weapon as it whirred on.

Sarge yelled "HAGGARD! STOP WATCHING THE TV AND COME HERE!" Marlowe saw hags and Sweetwater watching a show called "my little pony"…it was more-or-less a joke. As they form up on sarge, July yelled "DON'T SIT AND TALK! SHOOT IT!"

The team opened fire on the weapon as it began to spin up, and each hit their weapons did, a lance of energy would fly out and hit something; Marlowe yelled "IT'S NOT WORKING! HAGS, GIVE ME YOUR ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

He grabbed the AT-4 he tossed and took aim at the weapon; it felt like years as he pulled the trigger and watched the 84-MM HEAT fly toward the weapon, and shatter it into 2. It lanced power everywhere, and as the blast hit the squad, it obliterated the nearby TV.

Marlowe felt himself being thrown, and it suddenly went from being the cold, dry base, to a pleasantly warm feeling. He opened his eyes as he was slammed into the ground; he saw that it was a pristine green field, the birds flying in the sky.

He saw July lying unconscious on the ground, and went to her aid; he didn't see any of his squad around. perhaps he was dead, or perhaps he was somewhere else; all he knew was, july was hurt, he wasn't in Alaska, and there were no more russians.

(back in Alaska…)

General Bradford watched the satellite feed as the Russian superweapon made a 10-mile plasma crest; he slammed his fist into the ground and said "give the men the order to strike, it's clear now."

As the sergeant left the room, the general stared sadly at the image; he lost one of his best officers, and the finest bunch of soldiers he had seen…they went through the fire he put them in, and saved America once, and now twice. He pulled out 5 sheets of paper and began his duty of writing to their next of kin.

(back with the boys…)

Sweetwater stood up, clutching his arm; he had hit the ground pretty hard. He looked and saw sarge catching his breath, and haggard doing mouth-to-muzzle with his shotgun, then zapping it with his AED.

Sweetwater looked around and said "where's Marlowe?"

Sarge shook his head and said "dunno…he and miss july are nowhere around, maybe they ran off or maybe there dead. Who knows." Haggard stood up and said "well, ante up…lets find the rookie he still has my AT-4. Need that back."

As sweetwater began walking down apath, he saw movement up ahead; at first, he ignored it, but then he noticed that it was a brightly colored purple UNICORN. He blinked twice and said "sarge! Haggard! It's a pony!"

Haggs laughed and said "oh, what next? Its from _my little pony _and can talk? Hell, its food right now, so lemme load the flechette rounds and get us some dinner."

Sweetwater yelled "NO! YOU IDIOT!" as pushed the muzzle away as he fired off a shot; the unicorn gave them an alarmed look and ran of yelling "MONSTERS! GET THE PRINCESS!"

Sarge looked at sweets and haggard then said "we just pissed of somebody, didn't we?"

Haggard racked his shotgun and said "what are some ponies gonna do? Imprison us?"

He saw a large shadow appear over him, and saw at least 80 Pegasus in golden armor tackle him and surround the others; they quickly bound them up and began hauling them off.

Sarge glared at him and said "now we're going to be dissected by ponies….GOOD JOB HAGGARD!"

A/N: never piss off ANYTHING when in another world.

I would say more, but I'm tired as fuck….R&R, and it will be worth my time.

Also, shout-out to the 2 guys who subbed this story; I enjoy support.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hey again, its me; before you read, I just wanna put this on the table; this story isn't dead, nor am I going to kill it. I just write slow, from the fact I go to school, game, exercise for track, and work on my other 4 stories. It really taxes me; it just slipped my mind to work on this story for a few days.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: welcome to the first day in hell

Marlowe jabbed the auto-injector into Julys' arm; he watched as she growled a few times and slowly got up. Marlowe chuckled and said "good; you didn't notice that I put your clothes back on. Ma'm"

She folded her hair up and said "very funny; I'll make sure to say that whenever you get left in prison again." She broke out laughing and said "we aren't dead, are we?" he shrugged and said "last I remember, I was shooting a super weapon…smoking with Benny hill…oh yeah, we somehow got sent here, wherever this is…and the rest of the squad is missing."

Her eyebrow raised as she said "well, lets not waste time; maybe they are down this path away."

As is timed, several sounds of a shotgun firing, followed by distant cussing echoed In the distance.

Marlowe pointed in that direction and said "lets go get them before sarge goes nuts and kills haggard"

They grabbed what gear was lying on the ground and headed down the path; July sighed and said "this…this is much better than Alaska…it's like something from a picture!" Marlowe nodded and said "its kinda like what my dad described about Vietnam-except, there aren't Viet-cong with RPGS hiding in the trees…or napalm."

She chuckled and said "your file said you came from a generation after generation of military men; I read up a little bit when you went AWOL…I was supposed to find out why you guys went AWOL before the military abandoned you…"

He nodded and said "you sure still seem…hung up on us; most military officers don't really like us. Mostly because of haggard being an ass, or sweets being a invasive nerd" july laughed and said "Sweetwater still wants to date me, huh?"

Marlowe chuckled and said "something like that…hey, what's that ahead? Can you scope it out?"

She zoomed in with her rifle and took a good look.

(meanwhile…)

Sarge was yelling at the ponies, giving the best threats he could "..and if you don't let us go, at least take haggard and kill him. We really don't need him!"

Sweetwater injected "dissect him! He's the freak of nature!" haggard yelled "I'M SORRY FOR WORKING AT A DOG FOOD AND GLUE FACTORY IN HIGH SCHOOL! IS THIS GODS PUNISHMENT!"

The lead pegisus turned around and said "ALL OF YOU; you are threats. You tried to hurt the princess's student with your magic, and your fate will be decided by the princess. Not far ahead is the prison, and you will be quiet or we will gag you!"

The squad shut up as the gates neared.

(back at July and Marlowe…)

She lowered the scope and said to him "I think we are dead, or high; the boys have been captured by multi-colored horses with spears, and being taken to a castle."

Marlowe looked in that direction and said "well, we got guns and DTN-4…lets break them free from those bastards!" she smiled as she loaded a fresh clip into her rifle; it was time to save her boys again.

(meanwhile….)

As the ponies put the squad in cells, the lead on said "these two…they look rough; let's put them in this empty cell, the weak looking one can go in with one of the regular inmates." Sweetwater sheepishly said "uhh? Am I the weak one?

It glanced in his direction and said "yes. HEY SNOWFLAKE! You got a new playmate!"

As they put sarge and haggard into a cell together, Sweetwater was pitched into a cage with a muscled up Pegasus stallion who had a dumbbell emblazoned on its side. It saw him and screamed "YEAH!"

Sweetwater held his hand out and said "uhh, hello? My name is Sweetwater, and I am a ….uh, a.."

The stallion looked at him and said "yo got a purdy mouth…LETS SEE YA USE IT."

Sweets ran to the bars on the cage and yelled "SARGE! HAGGARD! FUCKING SAVE ME!"

haggard shook his head and said "I can't look sarge; the kids gonna get torn apart…." Retford started crying and said "I just wanted to fish….god…."

As snowflake neared Sweetwater, a massive explosion rocked the castle, as well as the loud report of an M-95, as well as the clatter of the 5.56 XM8. Snowflake looked up, giving sweets the time to kick him in the head, and drag his body over to the toilet, where he shoved his head in the open lid.

He ran to the bars and yelled "SOMEONE! Snowflake fell into the toilet!"

Several guards streamed into the cell and began to pull snowflake out the toilet; when they turned around, they saw sweets lock the cell door and run off to help his friends.

Not much later, the boys were sprinting for the exit.

As the rounded a corner, they saw Marlowe and July laying down some wicked cross-fire and pinning down some guards. They ran up and said "oh, hi new guy. You didn't need to come and get us."

Marlowe flipped them the bird and said "don't pull that new guy stuff, I tried to save you from prison before!" july yelled "lets make a break for it! we don't need to fight in the middle of a firefight!

Haggard ran to the guardhouse near the gate to find a way to open it; he didn't hear Marlowe yelling "about the hole in the wall next to him". As he probed about the house, he found the squad's firearms in a crate, along with a letter full of explicitives about 'aliens'

No, not them, the movie _aliens_.

Haggard passed the weapons around as they headed out the wall and to a nearby forest; as soon as they were clear, sarge stood up and said "Marlowe, july…you did a damn fine job pulling us out of haggard's mess!" sweetwater nodded and said "yeah..you also saved me from getting raped by a horse."

Marlowe gave sweets a weird look as july asked "why did they capture you?"

Haggard sheepishly stood up and said "I was trying to get us something to eat, and shot at one of those pony things…they then captured us, and said "we would answer to the princess". Good thing we got away!"

Marlowe looked at the ponies patrolling the road and said "maybe we should give up; I mean, we are in a world not of our own, and when we attacked to free you, they had no real weapons that could do much damage. Maybe if we explain our case, they would help us!"

The boys looked at him and said "naw, your crazy..they want us dead.."

July sprung up and said "I'll go with him…I think he can do it. he can do anything he needs to!"

Sarge nodded and said "then have fun, just don't call us until you think it's safe, or we will bust you out like you tried to do for us."

The duo nodded as they headed out the brush to a squad of ponies standing near the road looking for them.

As soon as they got out of listening distance, haggard leaned to sweets and said "I think somebody got a crush on preston. Or is really stupid."

Sweets shrugged and said "either works I guess."

A/N: some parts seemed rushed, but its just because I am not going to cover every moment when they move word for word. I also was tired as shit when I started on this chapter a few days ago. To boot, I can't stop thinking about how badass the avengers was. RIP agent coulten

Well, R&R. mostly review, though.


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATED A/N: ff. net deleted this story because it had "shit" in the description. WTF?

A/N: I just want to metion that this story isn't dead, I just finished the longest 2 weeks of school and testing on the planet, as well as a *derp I forgot where my story was going* moment. But after I remembered I have my notes right next to my computer on a pad, I was like !OH I FEEL stupid!

Well, here goes something:

Chapter 5: well…I guess they aren't going to eat me!

As they headed to the pony squad, Marlowe raised his hands and yelled "HEY! OVER HERE!"

The squad whipped around, bracing for an attack; July chimed in "we don't want to hurt you! We just didn't want you to hurt our friends! We are all alone in a world that isn't ours, and want help!"

The ponies crowded around in a circle and began talking, as well as looking at the humans; after a few minutes, one pony yelled "drop your magic tools and we will give you and your members shelter, but you need to speak with the princess!"

They put their weapons in their backpacks and yelled "sarge! It's safe to come out now!"

As the guys came out of the bushes, one of the ponies yelled "CELESTIA! IT CAME BACK! RUN!"

the ponies broke rank and ran down the road, at speeds they couldn't describe with modern science.

Sarge looked at haggard and said "you son of a bitch…this is all on you now, if they try to finish us off now, its on you. I'm going to find those ponies, and give myself up, you stay here and un-fuck yourself haggard!"

Marlowe grabbed haggard and said "look….you stay here with sweetwater, and sarge, july, and I will try to fix things." Sweets looked at him, shocked, and said "why are you leaving me with him?"

As Marlowe jogged to catch up with sarge and july, he said "because if we get captured, you may get raped in prison!"

(back on earth, somewhere outside Alaska…)

As the MI- HIND flew over the Russian-held frontline, a voice on the Russian radio crackled out:

"_we have lost a faculty of major importance….we are strapped for men, and we need your help"_

"…what's in it for the legionnaires?"

"_as much gold to bring your group back into play, and a slice of America after we win."_

"all right….pay us for this, or we will have problems."

"_da…you will get your cut, and your glory. RU command, out."_

As the radio went silent, the legionnaire checked his MRT pad; first he loses the legions power to a team of meddling American fools….then Russia gets into a war he doubted they could win…normally, he wouldn't care, but when the reports of a "bad company" began showing up….he offered what was left of the legion to finish them off, to 'save' Russia from a crippling loss.

Frankly, as long as his paycheck went through, and the 'bad company' was KIA, he could care less about Russia.

As his helicopter neared the base, he entered A/TA-N-VERB radio wave and said "we are near the objective…break adaptive camo, over."

As his helicopter touched down, he looked up in the sky and smiled as 200 HIND-XM1s broke camo, revealing what was left of the legion's might, the crimson _ACTA NON VERBA _shining off of their shells.

As the rest landed in the clearings, he and his squad entered the base's fenced area.

He saw clear marks of fighting; and dead bodies were strewn about on the ground as he entered the gaping explosion crater that once was the base's door. He noticed the dome on the top of the base had crumbled in, and that the air had blue particles floating through it. he calmly walked the halls until he got to the dome room, and it was there that he was truly mad; it was a VROTEH-type 412 particle-disturbance array, a off-shoot of the SCALAR.

Only a true weapon tech designer would notice the difference.

He could only presume that this design was picked up by the Russians based off of a concept the Americans made from what research SAD had from the Japanese. Knowing that the Russians were retards sometimes, they probably didn't know that this device was for making resonate cascade portals. The SCALAR make EMP shockwaves, while the VROTEH make splits in dark matter, opening rifts. The only weapon application he could ever see for it was making violent cascades when a portal closed…but that had no limit to a blast radius, and could destroy this side of the planet as far as he knew, and it used far too much power to be practical.

He headed to the side of the room with the security office and began to replay the tapes; as it started up, he ordered his engineers to begin to repair the unit, because if they overloaded it, they could cause problems for the Americans as they came through.

As they placed there experimental nano-repair units on the damaged unit, they looked at the ETA on there MRT's and said "sir…it will be back online in 3 minutes, stand by…"

He nodded as bits of the final tape in the cameras played:

_-dg-fga—HAGGARD! STOP WATCHING TV AND GET OVER HERE!"_

The legionaries blood pressure raised as he saw the annoying group of Americans ruined the chance of using advanced tech. he smiled as it exploded and engulfed the 'bad company'….normally, he would guess they were dead, but he saw them engulfed, not powdered.

It then hit him; they had been transported to the fabled 'other world'…the nether….he turned to his men and yelled "GET THIS THING READY TO OPEN A PORTAL TO TRANSPORT ALL MY FORCES! WE HAVE A NEW MISSION!"

His men nodded as they began to bring the tuning shields online; his plan was to make a portal above the base, then transport all the HINDS through it. He was going to give up his stake in the world he knew, and try to take a new world, under his name."

(back in Equestria...)

July saw the ponies panting on the ground as sarge, Marlowe, and herself jogged up; the lead pony said "spare us…we mean no harm!" another yelped and said "I have a wife and 3 foals! Somewhere! I don't know them by name, but I send them checks every month…"

Sarge facepalmed and said "quit your bellyaching! We aren't here to eat you, haggard- the guy who shot at you- is just an asshole and mistook you for his ex-wife or something…which means his cousin, but still…we came to surrender in peace and request refuge, we want peace."

Marlowe nodded and said "we can pay our debts we may get by doing work, or helping defend your country…its what we do."

The lead pony looked up and said "well…I mean-it's not every day tall 2 legged creatures appear with powerful magic and just OFFER peace….how can we trust you?"

July smiled and said "I keep them in line, and I am the alpha leader, so anything they do I make sure they do or don't."

The pony shrugged and said "well…ok, but where's the one who 'shot' at us?"

Marlowe pointed and said "him and another are waiting for the all-clear when we get a agreement going. I'll call them now, and I promise they will not harm you."

"promise…?"

"promise."

(elsewhere….)

Sweetwater was listening to the static on the radio when Marlowe's voiced blasted "ok, it's clear to come now. We got peace!"

Haggard leaned up and said "how do we know the ponies didn't brainwash him with friendship?"

Marlowe growled on the radio and said "do I SOUND liberal to you?"

Sweets picked up the radio and started heading down the path as haggard dusted his pants off; as they left the area, haggard noticed a green flash in the sky off to their 6'00. He tried to tell Sweetwater, but he was too busy getting the 'skinny' from Marlowe on what was what. He shrugged; not like the legionnaire came back from the dead with an advanced army bent on revenge, would it?"

(back to Marlowe, a little later…)

As sweets and haggard jogged on up, the pony said "well…you guys should go see the princess; she is visiting her favorite student in ponyville just down the road. I'll lead you there, then I'll go back to my post after you meet up with the princess."

Just as they began to leave, a Pegasus flew up to the lead pony and said "we need you and a team of unicorns to come and stop what sounds like a hydra or something in the everfree forest, can the foalsitting on these things wait?"

The leader nodded and said "well, something came up…my friend here will lead you as I go with some ponies and stop a disturbance on 'the rim'. See you colts later."

The boys (and girl) nodded as they began their trek to ponyville

A/N: I always noticed the legion was ahead in tech, because while the Russians and Americans were using AK's and M-416'S, they were rolling MG36's, XM8'S, SPAS-15's….better stuff, you know. So the boys in ACTA NON VERBA are the most advanced force around, and I always thought the legionnaire was…a brilliant genius who liked to kill things.

Well, and the bad company is about to meet princess celestia. For those who are reading this story for battlefield and don't watch my little pony, princess celestia is there leader who can do everything, yet has her favorite student do "RAMIREZ" things while SHE could be doing them herself. Derp

Well, review my niggas, we go to kingstoon for ganji, ya?


	6. i ain't dead yet

A/N: after a few months of wasting time, school, and other stuff, I finally got back to the grindstone! See, my biggest problem is trying to make the dialogue 'feel' like something you would hear in BC; it takes time.

Chapter 6: spellcheck blows big dick.

As the pony leader walked with his unicorns, he noticed something; it was quiet, but in a weird way. He always heard something, a frog, a rancor, a annoying rhyming zebra, a tiger selling sweetened corn flakes...Something…but now he heard a faint humming.

As they crossed a field and into a ditch, it hit.

The sky suddenly FILLED with strange black birds, spinning their wings in quiet circles. It wasn't dragons, he figured. It was MUCH worse. As they past, heading to the mountains where appleloosa was, he ordered his squad back; he had to warn the princess!"

As they moved across the field, a few of the creatures landed and began to pour out smaller creatures from there bellies. They wore black clothing, and held tools like what the visitors they had found earlier were carrying.

The pony ordered his squad to get to the princess; he was going to move in and see what they were up to.

(meanwhile…)

The legionnaire stepped out of his chopper and took a good look around; he was in a annoying colorful world that smelled like raisins. He hated raisins

He ordered his men to set up camp near the portal sight, and began producing the weapons of war he would need to win; he figured that if he took this world, and its resources, then he could conquer earth with no problems. See, after he went underground to hide from the world and mask his defeat by the 'bad company' he finished up his nano-production testing, allowing him to mass produce anything.

But, at first it was just micro production; ammo, a few guns…but that's another story.

As he watched the production building go up, and begin building his JNG-90 'black dragon' tanks, as well as the "Kiger Mustang" tank destroyer, he patrolled the perimeter. He looked around, not really caring about where he was; as he was about to think of killing the 'bad company', a twig behind him broke; he wheeled around and pistol-whipped a small horse in the face.

As it lie on the ground, trying to get up he corrected himself; it was a pony he pistol-whipped. He was about to put it down when I coughed and said "AY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

He didn't even flinch; before the pony could say anything else, he had the barrel of his MP-412 level with its throat as he said "who are you, where am I, and if you try to run, I will kill you."

The pony sputtered for a second, then said "you're in Equestria, the land of magic and equines; I am Bucky piles, equestrian guard, and I will cooperate! Just don't hurt me!"

The legionnaire chuckled as he put the obviously terrified pony down and said "listen here…you go back to your leader or whoever runs this shithole….and tell him that he'd better leave town if he wants to survive when I take over. Also, your name makes you sound fucking stupid, so I now proclaim you: buckshot smiles."

As the pony began to leave, he said "w-why that name?" the legionnaire laughed as he picked up a shotgun and said "because I'm smiling as I put buckshot in your leg." He then fired it into the pony's leg, and began laughing as it was limping away; if this was all that was in his way, he would take over very soon.

(meanwhile….)

The guards escorted the squad up to a hollowed-out tree turned into a house and said "from what I guess, the princess and her student are inside. I'll tell her first so she doesn't freak out. Be right back."

The pony walked in, leaving the squad alone for a second.

Sarge leaned against the building and said "this place don't seem to bad…maybe if they don't hang us, I can finally retire…" haggard laughed and said "the army would find you and cancel it, man!"

July looked at them and said "we need to straighten up! this is there leader we are going to talk to, be like sweetwater, and be quiet—wait a minute. Sweet's? are you staring at my ass?"

Sweetwater jumped and said "me? Uhh-i-h—NO!"

Before she could reply, or any of the boys could laugh, the guard came out and said "the princess will see you now."

They walked in and were face-to-face with a large pony that had a streaming rainbow/multicolored magical mane of bullshit and such; the other was a purple unicorn, the one that haggard had SHOT AT earlier; upon seeing him, the purple unicorn yelped and ducked behind the larger of the 2 ponies.

The larger pony stood up and said "hello, visitors; I am princess celestia ruler of all of Equestria! I had been first told by my pupil that you were hostile, but from what my guards told me it was a mistake. Any comments?"

Haggard stepped forward, his cap in hand and said "I am so sorry you looked edible. Please forgive me and don't probe my butt, thank you."

The princess looked to her pupil and said "do you accept it twilight?"

The purple unicorn gingerly looked at them and said "but, can we take their word? They have strange magic—"

July stepped forward and said "no, we have firearms; they use a cartridge loaded with—"

Haggard interrupted the interruption and said "they make shit die, explode, burn, or die exploding and burning. I should know."

The princess gave them a grave look and said "why would a species need such devices? Do you have monsters, or an ancient evil?"

sarge shook his head and said "we have a 'evil' we fight; they are trying to kill us, so be kill them…usually over 4 points in random locations that are in south America or somewhere else non-important. But, we fight the Russians, random militias, and these dickhead legionnaires. Isn't that right, sweets?"

he nodded and said "there almost as bad as those spec-ops shitbirds!"

sarge nodded and said "he's a bright kid."

The princess asked "why are you here? How did it happen if there is such a threat?" sweetwater stepped up and said "well, we were stopping them from using a weapon that would destroy our homeland's defenses, and the explosion didn't kill us, but somehow sent us here; I think our friends back home think we are dead…"he sniffled and muttered "I was still owed 50 bucks…"

The princess sat down and said "you are refuges from a different land; we will give you a place to say, until we can find a way to resolve your current issue; twilight, give our new…friends, a place to stay for the next few days, I would like you to record the first meeting between the equines and a new species of creatures."

The purple unicorn sputtered in confusion as the princess walked out of the building; she was now face to face with the humans. The now awkward silence was broke as the unicorn spoke up and said "are you guys…hungry?"

Haggard shook his head and said "yes…if I wasn't hungry, do you think I would have tried to kill a innocent pony?" Sweetwater was about to say yes, but sarge elbowed him in the gut. He spoke up to stop haggard and said "yes, we are very much hungry; if you would, could you show us to the nearest bar or eatery, then a decent hotel? And a fishing hole?"

The unicorn said "I haven't much time to spent right now showing you around; I have to write all what's happened down, and I will have my assistant lead you…SPIKE! GET DOWN HERE!"

A small purple dragon walked down the stairs and said "what do you want, can't I sle—WHOA! What are these things?" twilight said "these 'things' are our GUESTS…I want you to lead them around town and show them to our friends. Get going."

Spike grumbled and said "follow me." As he walked out the front door.

(later…)

Marlowe had been very quiet for the past hour; he just watched as the world went by; the ponies who ran in terror from them, the places spike pointed out, sweetwater's comments….he really was just blown away. He had been transported from his home to here, and everyone hated them (from what he had seen)

He listened close as spike said "well, if you want to eat, sugarcube corner has some good food; also, you'll meet pinkie…shes nice, but a little…hyper."

Marlowe spoke up and said "I'll believe anything after what I've seen today…let's just eat, my head hurts."

A/N: yeah, the chapter kinda ended abruptly, but I usually make chapters between 1,000-1,500 words for the sake of short attention spans, but I got the next chapter almost done; who knows, I may post it tomorrow!


	7. BLACKBURN IS BACK!

A/N: wow, I sure delayed this story; school, COD bashing stories, FFE, fallout texas; trolling TCR radio…so many distractions, well, look at the bright side! This story isn't dead, and I poste a new chapter, that I spent 4 hours on today after I fixed my G-36

Chapter 7: is this chapter out before winter? I think so!

They walked in to the brightly colored bakery and eyed all the tasty looking treats that lie in front of them; a voice interrupted their thoughts and said "hiya! Welcome to sugarc-HUUUUUUUH?!"

They looked up to see a pink pony that was stuck in a humorous expression of fear; spike stepped forward and said "relax pinkie, they are guests, and will not hurt you."

She stepped back and said "but..they aern't ponies."

Spike shook his head and said "and I am a dragon, point being? Look, they are just hungry, and the faster they settle in, the faster I can go take a nap."

Pinkie rolled her eyes and sighed, breaking the 4th wall long enough to spray anthrax into the authors coffee, then slipping back out of the 4th wall before anyone was the wiser. She turned to the squad and said "so…what do you ponies want to eat?"

Sweetwater pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose and said "I'll take something low-fat, and preferably green."

The others ordered the same, but then haggard waltzed up and said "go kill a rabbit and torch the son' bitch."

Pinkie then passed out, landing with a remotely comical _thump_.

Serge stood up and said "haggard…god dammit…you know that these ponies don't eat meat. You and meat keep getting us in deep shit, be more like Marlowe, quiet over there talking to July…"

(a few feet away…)

Marlowe took his helmet off and said "so, July; what's your plan? Find a way to build a portal and get back home? Find a shitty old car, then go to the future? Really, what's your plan?"

July shook her head and said "between you and me, Marlowe…things aren't boding well; back on earth, the US could be losing, and even then, we are trapped here; they must think we are dead! We may be trapped here for life! Think about it Marlowe…we stay trapped here, just sarge, relaxing…haggard trying to act normal, sweets pissing around, you and me doing stuff –dunno what- but, what is happening back home?"

Marlowe took a chug of his water and said "I thought you were trying to make it seem bad being here, you just made it sound better; look, we took out the superweapon, and that should put a dent in the Russians plans, long enough for the US to drive them back. The Russians don't have the supplies to do last in a prolonged fight. They'd need support from mercenaries or something, but even then….look, we deserved this! We fought the legionnaires, the RU military, and stopped America's fall TWICE…didn't even stop to have a beer. We earned this, and at least I got stuck with you; you can at least hold a intelligent conversation."

July gave a laugh and said "I guess your right…lets go join the boys and get some cake after that nice pony wakes back up."

(several hours later…)

The boys were getting much more settled in now; several townsponies came out to see them and listen to the stories they had to tell, haggard was eating a home-style chocolate cake that 'was just like mom used to make, even though she never cooked'

Sarge was telling a few colts and foals a epic story about how he (quote-en-quote) "wrestled a 200 pound large-mouth bass into submission, then got a 1000 dollar prize…and got drafted into the U.S army."

Marlowe had the feeling the only part that was false was him getting drafted; everyone knew he volunteered.

Sweetwater was watching pinkie and Mrs. Cake cook, pointing out ways to make it bake faster, and how certain foods 'mix better' in the right amounts, which caused a small fire later that day.

Marlowe was talking to the different ponies, but he couldn't help but notice July hung close to him quite a lot…but, it was probably nothing.

Everything was going fine, until they heard a pony scream out front.

The squad headed out front to see twilight sparkle holding a half-dead royal guard who was bleeding from the back of his leg; Sweetwater ran up and began wrapping the wound, and trying to stop the bleeding.

Sarge and haggard spread out to see f whoever did this did it near there; July and Marlowe leaned down and began to talk to the guard, who opened his eyes weakly and coughed.

July held his head up and said "who did this? Who shot you?!"

The pony coughed and said "another human…he wasn't alone; they wore black and red clothing, and had 'guns' like yours, along with flying machines and land machines…but, the one who shot me, spoke to me; he said he was going to take over this planet, and kill us all…."

Marlowe gulped and said "that sounds an awful lot like someone we know…."

In the distance was a loud whirring sound; Sweetwater pulled out his binoculars and said "uhh…guys? I see HIND's at 12'00 o clock….and they have _ACTA NON VERBA _etched on the side of them….we should dig in, shouldn't we?"

Sarge tugged at his cap and yelled "OK! ALL CVILIANS VACATE THE AREA! THIS IS NOW A FREE-FIRE ZONE! SQUAD, DIG IN, HAGGARD, PASS OUT ROCKETS! LET'S MOVE!"

Marlowe checked his ammo count as JULY loaded the .50 BMG into her sniper rifle; as the first choppers flew up, all hell broke loose as haggard fired a rocket, shooting the lead chopper down.

A/N: this chapter may be a little short, but..FUCK…I'm tired as shit; its midnight right now, I had to chase my cat all over the house, download shit for stem, add stuff to my G-36, bash COD with 2 new stories (I know have a total of 9 stories…I am so proud!)

I really hope you guys aren't mad I took my time, but ive been distracted. Though, because my other stories are almost done, I can put my full attention to this story, which I have a plan, they fight back waves of legionnaires, taking back cities, character dev, then a final battle and ending. Just like a BF game.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: well, I am back from my hiatus and ready for more action with bad company. I guess you guys are ready, huh?

Chapter 8: meet the legion…again.

Marlowe ducked behind a small shed as the HIND strafed the open area in the town, blowing deep holes into the town square; haggard pulled out yet another AT-4 and fired it at the attacking chopper, missing it by inches, while Sweetwater opened up with his M-60, trying to kill the legionaries who had deployed out of other choppers in the area.

He heard the crack of July's M-95, and stood up, firing at a group of legionnaires trying to flank the group. As he laid down fire, he heard a sound behind him and turned in time to see a legionnaire jump down, trying to drive a knife into his throat. Marlowe got knocked to the ground, dropping his rifle with a clatter.

He kicked his assailant in the crotch and began trying to move the knife away from him; the legionnaire flipped him and threw dirt in his eye, stopping Marlowe long enough for him to begin bringing his knife down for the kill. Marlowe looked in horror as the blade approached, but a loud gunshot, followed by the attacker sliding to the ground greeted him, followed by sarge helping him up and handing him his rifle back.

Marlowe wiped the rest of the dirt off of his face and said "jeez sarge, you really had my back on that one huh?" Retford laughed as he reloaded, then said "I've been getting that a lot lately. Less talk, Marlowe, and more dead legionnaires…you hear me?"

Marlowe rushed for cover again, and as he rounded a corner, caught 3 legionnaires by surprise, mowing them down with his XM8; he pointed to the city hall and said "QUICK! THAT BUILDING!"

He looked back and saw the squad running for the stone building as a HIND flew over and fired it's armaments menacingly, as weapons usually are scary to one's life. (no shit)

Haggard, sarge, and Sweetwater made it to the building unharmed, but as a rocket hit the ground July was knocked to the wall of a large fountain in the center of town that she had been passing, and legionnaires were starting to swarm in.

Marlowe gulped and said "COVER ME! I'm not leaving her behind!" he sprinted out of the building, dodging bullets after what seemed like years he slid next to the fountain, trying to access her condition. She coughed and said "I think my leg's fractured! And I'm bleeding in my suit….i can't move, leave me!"

As Marlowe gunned down a few more enemies, he yelled "no! we need you around, both as a leader and a form of visual morale! Your ass to too important to let go of in more literal and metaphysical ways!" he shouldered his rifle as he began picking her up; at this point the squad had moved out of the building, covering Marlowe as he began to move July to the foyer of the building, a good 50 yard sprint holding a 150-pound fully geared sniper while being shot at.

Marlowe had to admit, he was a badass.

As he set her down and began applying medical painkiller and setting her leg in place haggard yelled at the top of his lungs "TANKS! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! STAND CLEAR OF THE BACKBLAST!" Marlowe rushed to the door, and watched as 2 strange looking legion tanks rolled up, one smashing through the fountain, the other blocking a street corner refusing the squad of any chance of escape.

Sarge and the boys ran back into the building as a shell impacted the building's façade, crumbling it to pieces. Sweet's ran up to sarge and said "what are we gonna do? Haggard got only a few rockets left!"

Marlowe dropped his field pack to the ground and began rooting through his gear; he had a stupid idea.

Sarge was about to give his plan when Marlowe yelled "focus fire on the tank in the center! Use all rockets on it, once it's destroyed, we take a few of these and run up to the other and totally fuck it up."

They looked into his bag and said "this…just may work. Ok haggard, take out the first tank so Marlowe and I can move in on tank number 2. Sweets, stay with hags and keep on those legion guys who are still out there off of us, MOVE!"

Haggard smashed out a window and flicked the tank of yelling "HEY, STUPID! LOOK OVER HERE PUSSY!" and sure enough, the tank began turning it's cannon to hags was readying a rocket up. He let loose with the first AT4, blowing some reactive armor off of the tank's flank showing off the unarmored treads. The next rocket blew a hole into the side, caving it in with fire pouring out of the engine block but the turret was still aiming towards haggard, who had 1 rocket left.

Just as the barrel was looking straight at hags, he yelled "HASTA LA VISTA BITCHES!" and fired off the last rocket. As it flew toward the tank's barrel, the main gun went off as the rocket entered the open barrel. The ensuing explosion blew the turret clean off the hull, and any 'lucky' members of the tank crew fell out, covered in fire and screaming.

Hags gave a thumbs up to sarge and Marlowe, who sprinted for the tank husk as legion troopers fell from sweets withering M-249 fire.

The other tank began firing at anything that was moving, fearing for more rockets to fly out of the shadows. Sarge wiped some sweat off of his brow and said "ok…wait for the bastard to fire, then we run towards it in a dead sprint. Let the goodies do the rest when we reach it.

Marlowe nodded and waited.

After what was 3.5 seconds, but felt like forever, the main gun of the tank fired, and the duo jumped over the tank husk, both dual wielding power tools that were eager to eat the steel off of the enemy target with ease. They slid up to the side of the tank, ducking as it began trying to move and fire it's co-ax LMG, but alas it was too late for the tank to do anything as they began drilling into the side of the tank achieving what even the best anti-armor rockets failed to do:

Destroy dumbass tank drivers in a humiliating way not available to most people.

As they kept drilling, the tank began smoking then burst into flames as its crew tried to bail out at attack the crafty veterans. Sarge wiped out his pistol and killed the driver and gunner, but the CO of the defunct unit jumped on him and began beating him to a pulp. Before sarge could yell for help, he saw the face of his attacker freeze in fear, then began screaming as a loud grinding sound and the smell of burnt bone began floating about.

The legionnaire flopped over dead with a large drill-sized hole in his head as Marlowe put down his tool and helped his friend to his feet. He kicked to body and said to sarge "I always wanted to be a dentist." As they began heading back to the town hall; the sounds of thunder and helicopters began to fade, and the townsfolk slowly, but surely came out of hiding.

Marlowe leaned down next to july and said "you gonna be ok?"

She nodded and winced, then said "yeah. I just hope you know that they will pay for every second I bleed. Be sure of that.

Marlowe nodded; it was time to plan for war against the legion, yet again.

A/N: ah, the power tool. The best thing to cause hours of misery to others, notihng says so like tooling snipers, tanks, and cheeky shotgunners with this deadly house hold device. Hehe.

Oh, and review in stuff, that would be nice. –L.M.B


End file.
